


A New Family Member

by SimplyLeez, StrawberryCantEven



Series: Kitties and Titties [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Cats, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Character, Married Couple, Married Life, Pets, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryCantEven/pseuds/StrawberryCantEven
Summary: Vanessa is worried when her wife doesn’t come home on time. Turns out Lucy just got held up by a little kitten.





	A New Family Member

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mentions of abandoning a cat, cats, mentions of a storm

Vanessa isn’t worried at all. Nope, not one bit. She’s definitely not worried at the fact it’s nearing seven in the evening and her wife still hasn’t come home yet. Sure, it’s not unusual for her to be a little late home but even then, she always texts Vanessa to let her know. But today there’s no text, no call, no nothing. And Vanessa is worried, well, beyond worried.

So, she does the only thing she can think of, she puts the dinner on simmer and texts Lucy, ‘hey, babe, where are you? hope you’re safe xx’

But that doesn’t stop the nervousness bubbling in her gut, so, she slips on her comfy hoodie despite the house being warm enough for her to wear nothing but a tank top and sweat pants, pulling the hood over her tied up, purple dyed hair and the sleeves over her hands.

The clock goes ten past before the door clicks open and Vanessa jumps off the couch, just standing there unsure if her worrying was too much of an overexaggeration. However, the door is opening up to reveal Lucy, her black hair matted to her skin, glasses covered in rain droplets, white shirt and black dress pants soaked as she holds her raincoat in her hands, cradling it awkwardly. And Vanessa realises that she was right to worry (this time at least).

“Where the fuck have you been?” she asks, a little too angry and defensive due to her own worry.

And Lucy at least has the decency to grin sheepishly at her wife, coming to stand on the door mat and closing the door behind her to keep out the stormy weather.

“Sorry, V, I got a little tied up at work and then I, well, I got stopped when I went to go home,” Lucy explains, holding her raincoat towards Vanessa as if that explains everything. But when Vanessa only looks at her like she’s crazy she sighs, fumbling with her raincoat until Vanessa can see something buried in the coat.

“Um, I found him hiding around the plant and I couldn’t leave him there, he was getting all wet and it would have been dangerous to leave him there, he could have gotten into some chemicals or something and I-” Lucy rambles, cutting herself off with one look at Vanessa. Her wife’s face a look of pure adoration, eyes soft and locked on the little kitten in her arms.

“He’s adorable,” Vanessa whispers, coming closer to look at the slightly damp, sleepy kitten, fur a dirty white colour with black and ginger splotches on his back and face, matted to him due to the rain and undoubtedly mud from wandering about outside for so long. And Lucy can’t help smiling faintly at the look her wife is giving the kitten.

“Here, hold him, I need to change,” Lucy says, mostly having ignored how her work clothes are soaked through due to the kitten. Vanessa looks at her, unable to stop herself smiling as she takes the kitten out of her raincoat and cuddling it against her hoodie clad chest, then makes her way to the couch, not even looking up as her wife leaves the room.

Vanessa hasn’t even moved when Lucy returns, wet hair pulled into a bun, wearing grey legging and one of her wife’s old hoodies. Vanessa is curled up to the side of the couch, arms cradling the now sleeping, purring kitten, and Lucy can’t deny that the sight is perfectly adorable. She slides in right next to Vanessa, cheek coming to rest on her shoulder as she takes a good look at the kitten too.

“Is he chipped?” Vanessa asks suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence around them.

Lucy hums, realisation dawning on her that they need to take him to the vet among other things.

“I’m not sure,” she replies, half distracted by making a mental list of cat things they’ll need to buy tomorrow, “if he’s not we should keep him.”

And Vanessa looks at her like she’s lost her mind, maybe she’s getting ill and feverish from being out in the storm and soaked through. Maybe.

“Really?” Vanessa asks, voice a pitch or two higher than usual. It’s no secret that she likes cats, but pets are a commitment, so, they hadn’t gotten one but now, living together and married not even for a year yet, they’re stable enough to have a pet, right?

“Yes, really,” Lucy says, picking her head up off her wife’s shoulder to look at her, serious expression on, “I’m serious, you’ve wanted a cat for a while and if he’s just been dumped or abandoned then why not, he’ll need a good home to go to.”

Vanessa doesn’t even try to suppress her grin, leaning over to give Lucy a chaste kiss the best she can, still well aware of the kitten in her arms.

“I love you, Mrs. Silva-Abbott,” she mutters, “and not just because you got me a cat.”

“I love you too, Mrs. Silva-Abbott,” Lucy responds, not able to stop herself pressing another kiss to Vanessa’s lips.

After a certain amount of kisses the silence falls over them again, aside from the soft purring of the kitten.

“What should we name him then?” Vanessa asks, mostly to herself.

A cat had been a long time coming and now there’s so many choices! Maybe something cute like ‘fluffy’ or ‘Mr whiskers’ or…

“Hank,” Lucy says decisively, smiling a little when Vanessa gives her a strange look, “I like animals with human names. Besides he looks like a Hank.”

Vanessa laughs at that, short and breathless, careful not to disrupt the little kitten in her arms, “I can’t argue with that I suppose.”

She looks down at the little kitten – Hank – as if he’s her own baby, so fond, “little Hank.”

They both burst out laughing at how absurd that sounds.

And they’re both giggling between themselves days later when they _officially_ name him Hank. Hank Silva-Abbott.


End file.
